Dennis Robertson
Dennis Robertson is a character actor who was mainly active from the 1960s to the 1980s. He has appeared in such films as War Party, Marooned, Crossfire, The North Avenue Irregulars and Where the Buffalo Roam, and such television shows as Combat!, Tammy, Alias Smith and Jones, M*A*S*H, Columbo, Cannon, Lou Grant, Baa Baa Black Sheep, The Waltons, Vega$, L.A. Law, Mama's Family and General Hospital. He also appeared in an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1987) * Doin' Time (1985) * Little House: The Last Farewell (1984) (TV) * M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers (1983) (TV) * Cocaine: One Man's Seduction (1983) (TV) * Harry Tracy, Desperado (1982) * Dark Night of the Scarecrow (1981) (TV) * There Was a Little Girl (1981) * Where the Buffalo Roam (1980) * Valentine Magic on Love Island (1980) (TV) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) * Crossfire (1975) (TV) * Columbo: An Exercise in Fatality (1974) (TV) * A Case of Rape (1974) (TV) * Columbo: Mind Over Mayhem (1974) (TV) * Columbo: Double Exposure (1973) (TV) * Genesis II (1973) (TV) * Hawkins on Murder (1973) (TV) * Marooned (1969) * Tammy (1965) (TV Series) * War Party (1965) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Magnum, P.I. playing "Dr. Lawrence Hallert, Magnum's Psychiarist" in episode: "Pleasure Principle" (episode # 8.2) 14 October 1987 * Mama's Family playing "Andrew Thornberry" in episode: "Bed and Breakdown" (episode # 4.12) 11 September 1987 * Cheers playing "Dr. Peter Fisher" in episode: "Young Dr. Weinstein" (episode # 5.7) 13 November 1986 * L.A. Law playing "Carlton Gertz" in episode: "Simian Chanted Evening" (episode # 1.4) 24 October 1986 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "E. R. Doctor" in episode: "Road Hog" (episode # 1.22) 11 May 1986 * Hill Street Blues playing "Actor" in episode: "Hair Apparent" (episode # 4.20) 3 May 1984 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Drew Coleson" in episode: "The Last Farewell" 6 February 1984 * Voyagers! playing "Mr. Murdock" in episode: "Voyagers on the Titanic" (episode # 1.15) 27 February 1983 * The Powers of Matthew Star playing "Desk Clerk" in episode: "The Racer's Edge" (episode # 1.14) 28 January 1983 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Actor" in episode: "Guns Don't Die" (episode # 7.10) 13 January 1983 * Vega$ playing "Mike Carlton" in episode: "Dead Ringer" (episode # 3.20) 29 April 1981 * The Waltons playing "Dean J.R. Clifford" in episode: "The Pledge" (episode # 9.3) 4 December 1980 * Vega$ playing "Burt" in episode: "Shadow of a Star" (episode # 2.6) 14 November 1979 * Lou Grant playing "Assistant Manager" in episode: "Mob" (episode # 2.4) 23 October 1978 * Baa Baa Black Sheep playing "Sergeant" in episode: "Prisoners of War" (episode # 1.4) 12 October 1976 * Bronk playing "Actor" (as Denny Robertson) in episode: "Vengeance" (episode # 1.21) 22 February 1976 * Cannon playing "Gallup" in episode: "Nightmare" (episode # 5.1) 10 September 1975 * That's My Mama playing "Roland Ellis" in episode: "The Image Maker" (episode # 1.23) 26 February 1975 * Karen playing "Phone Man" in episode: "Them" (episode # 1.2) 6 February 1975 * Medical Center playing "Day Guard" in episode: "The Prisoners" (episode # 6.7) 28 October 1974 * M*A*S*H playing "Lt. Michael Harper" in episode: "The Chosen People" (episode # 2.19) 26 January 1974 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Reporter" in episode: "Child of Wednesday" (episode # 3.9) 28 November 1973 * Chase playing "Actor" in episode: "The Winning Ticket" (episode # 1.4) 2 October 1973 * Medical Center playing "Deputy Blair" in episode: "Time of Darkness" (episode # 5.2) 17 September 1973 * Bonanza playing "Harve" in episode: "First Love" (episode # 14.12) 26 December 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Deputy #2" in episode: "The Great Sanford Siege" (episode # 1.8) 3 March 1971 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Deputy Sheriff" in episode: "The Fifth Victim" (episode # 1.11) 25 March 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Mills" in episode: "Reservations Are Required" (episode # 1.15) 24 December 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Actor" in episode: "Why Did the Day Go Backwards?" (episode # 5.13) December 1965 * Mister Roberts playing "Actor" in episode: "Lover, Come Forward" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * Death Valley Days playing "Sam Dickson" in episode: "Magic Locket" (episode # 13.19) 17 March 1965 * Slattery's People playing "Messenger" in episode: "Question: Is Laura the Name of the Game?" (episode # 1.8) 9 November 1964 * Combat! playing "Bronson" in episode: "Command" (episode # 2.20) 7 April 1964 * Gunsmoke playing "Stable Boy" in episode: "Caleb" (episode # 9.26) 28 March 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Charlie" in episode: "Super Dooper Snooper" (episode # 1.24) 22 March 1964 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" in episode: "No Time for Pity" (episode # 1.21) 26 February 1963 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" in episode: "Next in Command" (episode # 1.18) 5 February 1963 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" in episode: "The Medal" (episode # 1.14) 8 January 1963 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" (uncredited) in episode: "Reunion" (episode # 1.13) 1 January 1963 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" in episode: "The Celebrity" (episode # 1.8) 27 November 1962 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Albert Baker" (uncredited) in episode: "Far from the Brave" (episode # 1.5) 30 October 1962 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Dennis Robertson at the Internet Movie Database Robertson, DennisRobertson, DennisRobertson, DennisRobertson, Dennis